FIG. 7 is a sectional view for illustrating a conventional manufacturing process for a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
First, dielectric material such as barium titanate, an organic binder and an organic solvent are mixed, and this mixture is used to form ceramic sheet 1 on base film 2 made of, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter referred to as PET). Thereafter, a solution of synthetic rubber dissolved in an organic solvent is sprayed over ceramic sheet 1, thus forming adhesive layer 4. On the other hand, metal film 3 in the form of an internal electrode is formed on substrate 5. This metal film 3 is then transferred by pressing substrate 5 formed with metal film 3 against ceramic sheet 1. Ceramic sheets 1 each including transferred metal film 3 are stacked on top of each other and then sintered, whereby a sintered body is obtained. Thereafter, the sintered body is provided with external electrodes at its respective end faces, thus forming the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
According to the method described above, adhesive layer 4 is formed of only the organic material, and this organic material scatters in sintering, whereby a space is formed, thus causing a structural defect such as delamination or a crack.